Amor vincit omnia
by andrea-88
Summary: Major spoilers for OotP and spoilers for Poa&GoF. Slash A story of love loss pain and revenge, how far will Remus go to find his true love? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe due to mature themes**

**Summery: A story of love loss pain and revenge, how far will Remus go to find his true love? Slash which is a male&male relationship. If you do not like do not read. Major spoilers for OotP and spoilers for PoA & GoF**

**A/N: My first fic and I hope you like it.**

**Amor vincit omnia**

Remus Lupin was sitting in his favorite chair. Alone surrounded by darkness, the dials on the muggle radio were providing the room's only source of light. Remus preferred it this way, this way he could ignore the constant reminders of his loss. Everything in his home reminded him of Sirius. It's been a week since Bellatrix killed Sirius and sent him through the veil. A week ago everything ended for Remus. He wanted nothing more than to jump through the veil after Sirius; his life was forfeit without his mate. His light brown hair had grayed more this past week and his amber eyes were red and sore from tears. He lifted his glass and drained it, feeling the liquid burn its way down his throat, hoping the fire whiskey would numb his pain.

"…_I can tell you my love for you will still be strong…"_

Remus turned towards the radio sighed and changed the station.

_click_

"…_my favorite dreams of you still wash ashore…"_

_click_

"…_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling…"_

"I hate the radio."

He turned the bloody nuisance off and sat back closing his eyes. All he could see were images of his love, a fresh wave of tears threatened to over take him.

_Remus felt a hand run through his hair. He recognized the touch and leaned into it._

_Warm soft lips touched his; he was drowning in the taste and smell that was clearly Sirius. He opened his eyes saw Sirius before him. Remus noticed a medallion hanging around Sirius' neck, three wolves and a woman wearing a wolf pelt adorned it. Remus reached out and touched the medallion; he quickly withdrew his hand when he felt the burn of silver._

"_Why are you wearing that?" Sirius held it before Remus smiled and disappeared. Remus looked around the room trying to find Sirius but instead found Bellatrix. Remus sprang up from his chair and pulled out his wand, but he was too late. She had already cast a spell, and Remus was hit with a jet of red light and was thrown across the room._

Remus awoke with a start. His head hurt he was covered in sweat, his heart was racing. It took him a moment to realize it was just a dream. What a weird dream, it felt so real, Sirius' touch, that damned silver medallion. Remus looked at his hand and saw the imprint of three wolves and a woman wearing a wolf pelt burned into his flesh.

Remus chewed his lower lip and stared at the burn. Almost expecting it to come alive and answer his questions. What had happened? What did it mean? What was Sirius trying to tell him? What was with that blasted medallion? Why the hell was Bellatrix there? Was Sirius alive? He was shocked into sobriety. He stood up and walked into the kitchen and proceeded to brew a pot of Earl Grey tea. Tea would help; it would clear his mind and help him make sense of it all. When it was done he placed the pot on a tray along with a creamer and his favorite mug. He looked at the mug and couldn't help but smile. Sirius had gotten it for him back at Hogwarts. World's Greatest Teacher was scrawled on it; Sirius thought it was both amusing and fitting for Remus. Remus always drank from it. Remus took the tray and walked into his study. He placed the tray on his desk and sat down. He closed his eyes and replayed the dream, Sirius, medallion, wolves, woman dressed in wolf skin, disgusting really, Bellatrix and red light, Remus' breath hitched at the last memory… red light… red not killing green. Sirius was not hit by Avada Kedavra, not killed; hit by red, red a stunning spell. He was stunned! He was not dead when he went through the veil. Was he telling me he was still alive? Could he survive and if so for how long? Too many questions not enough answers. Remus needed to find out more about the veil. He poured a cup of tea; it was going to be a long night. He scanned the numerous books, and started to pull several out. If there is one thing Remus excels at its research. He was most at home with his nose deep inside a book.

"_The veil is located in the Death chamber of the Department of Mysteries. No one who has passed through the veil has come back. Some claim to hear voices from behind the veil. Its origins are unknown. It is assumed to be a gateway from the dead to pass through. What magic it possesses is also unknown."_

Well that's just bloody fucking helpful thought Remus. He took a sip of his tea and reached for another book. The stack of helpful books was getting smaller and smaller. He could not believe that his beloved books were letting him down, they never had before.

"_The veil is located in the Death chamber of the Department of Mysteries. No one who has passed through the veil has come back. Some claim to hear voices from behind the veil. Its origins are unknown. It is assumed to be a gateway from the dead to pass through. What magic it possesses is also unknown."_

"They didn't even bother to site the source, blatant plagiarism!" Remus took a deep breath to refocus his efforts. He picked up the last book. It contained pictures of the veil from every conceivable angle. His books let him down Remus could not understand how that was possible. He had always thought that any answer was to be found within their pages. He folded his arms on his desk and rested his chin on them, looking at the spread of useless pictures and useless books. This was a crazy idea anyway what was he hoping to find. Losing Sirius had made him nutters, having bizarre dreams and spending all night looking for who knows what. Sunlight was starting to fill the room. He stared at a picture of the archway, his bane, when suddenly he bolted upright. He gave the picture a closer inspection. He pointed his wand at the page and said 'augeo' and the picture was magnified. A smile crossed his face all was not lost yet. On the picture of the dais he could now clearly see a rune. This was promising he just had to figure out what culture used that rune and then maybe he could find out who that woman with the wolves is. Remus felt his spirits lift he just needed to hit the books again. How could he have ever thought books would fail him? After another pot of tea he found the rune. It was Idho, for the yew tree indicating change, life path, death, destiny, rebirth, reincarnation it was an Ogham symbol used by the Celts. Remus quickly searched the shelves and pulled out an old and dusty tome.

"_The early Celts did not build temples in which to worship their deities, but held certain groves of trees to be sacred and worthy to be places of worship. Some trees were considered sacred themselves…"_

Remus searched the desk for his buried quill and parchment.

"…_There are only very few recorded archaeological discoveries which validate the sacrificial process…"_

He grabbed another book.

"…_The old Celts did practice human sacrifice. Mostly it was used as a convenient way to dispose of prisoners of war."_

"Well did they practice human sacrifices or didn't they?" growled Remus.

"_Cowardice was looked down upon. Choice of sexual orientation was liberal."_

"An opened minded group that's good to know"

"_The Celtic culture was NOT a historical culture - meaning it had no written history."_

"Bloody hell, how am I to find anything without a written history!"

"_They were simply supernatural, immortal or near immortal counterparts to humanity with the added power of magical abilities. They were subject to the same whims, desires, and jealousies as humans. They were not believed to normally intervene in man's affairs, but could be persuaded to do so by appropriate sacrifices and entreaties."_

"_The Otherworld of Celtic belief was the dwelling place of the gods and other supernatural beings. It was a place of feasting and joy. It was not a heaven, a reward such as some modern religions believe in, but a magical counterpart of the natural world which every person, regardless of behavior in life, would enter after death. The Otherworld was as real to the Celts as the natural world, and although humans did not normally visit it prior to their death, stories of such visits - or visits to the natural world by Otherworld folk, were accepted as valid."_

Remus drifted off to sleep his nose in a book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe due to mature themes**

**Summery: A story of love loss pain and revenge, how far will Remus go to find his true love? Slash which is a male&male relationship. If you do not like do not read. Major spoilers for OotP and spoilers for PoA & GoF**

**A/N: My first fic and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2**

Remus woke and poured himself some of the cold tea. It was truly disgusting but he did not have the time to brew more and magically brewed tea tasted awful. He rubbed the back of his neck in hopes of easing the pain that had incurred from sleeping on the desk. Sirius always used to massage his neck on mornings like these, Remus sighed clinging onto the hope that there was a chance. He looked over his notes and tried to figure out his next move. He needed to go to Diagon Alley and see if there were any other books that would give him the information he desired. Remus stood up and stretched and let out a moan when his back cracked in several places. After a quick shower Remus found himself in his kitchen looking for a something he could eat on the way to Diagon Alley.

The selection was rather grim. His cupboards were neglected; he had been more concerned with drinking than with eating. After looking through them three times his choices were a stale scone, a chocolate frog or a bag of Twiglets. He picked up the bag of Twiglets, what insane man had come up with these, shaped and textured like small twigs and tasting like burnt wood. They had to be the most revolting thing every created yet they were oddly addicting. Sirius had bought them some time ago because the package stated that Twiglets were 'hazardously knobbly' and he wanted to know what that meant.Remus grabbed the old scone and headed out the door.

The sun beat down on Remus; he loved the sun with its warmth and light. When he was younger he had loved the moon, now he hated it and even feared it. The moon was his bane and would always curse him. The moon would never bring him fortune only misery. He walked along the street nodding politely to the muggles that passed him. With his blue jeans and black shirt he fit in nicely, the jacket he had slung over his shoulder concealed the wand sticking out of his back pocket. He did not care what Mad-Eye would say about it, sometimes one had to take risks. In no time Remus was in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He hoped no one he knew would be in there; he was not in the mood for condolences. No one seemed to notice when he entered and he made his way to the exit in back. He tapped the bricks with his wand and waited patiently for the wall to open for him. Everything was taking too much time and he was unsure how much time Sirius had left. Finally he walked through and made his way to Flourish & Blotts.

Inside the bookstore Remus started to search the shelves. It was taking every ounce of willpower he had not to become sidetracked by the numerous books yearning to be read. He did find several books about the Celts that might be helpful. Remus had spent a good amount of his money on the books but money spent on a book was never wasted. He took his purchases and headed towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and ordered a chocolate ice cream. He sat at a table outside and started to read his books. Two hours and three ice creams later Remus finished his reading without much progress. There was only one more place to look and Remus did not cherish the thought of going there. But he did not have another choice, but what if someone saw him there? What would people think – the worst as they already do? Remus gathered his things and walked towards Gringotts. He made sure no one was watching when he ducked into the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

Knockturn Alley was a dingy place. Remus hated setting foot here. Hopefully Hagrid wasn't here buying flesh eating slug repellant. He entered Borgin & Burkes the largest establishment in Knockturn Alley known by many for selling questionable items. Mr.Borgin was a tall lanky man with beady eyes, grey hair, filthy and spoke with a hoarse voice. Remus browsed the store while Mr.Borgin was helping another customer. Remus spotted a hand of glory, the perfect gift for the death eater who has everything. When the customer left Remus walked over to the shop keeper.

"Hello, Mr.Borgin."

"What are you doing here?" Mr.Borgin eyed him suspiciously.

"I am in need of a book on Celtic beliefs that may not be suitable for the likes of Flourish & Blotts. If anyone would have such an item it would be you."

"True and I may have such a book." He walked into the back and returned a few moments later carrying a large rather beaten book entitled 'Magia dall'altro mondo.'

Remus was drawn to this book and knew it was what he was after. Now for the question he dreaded asking, "How much is it?"

"Five hundred galleons and not a knutt less."

That was about four hundred galleons more than Remus had. "Would you take something in trade, something of greater value?"

"Depends what do you have of any value?"

"I have something that might be of interest to you, you know what I am and I will give you one vial of my blood for that book." Remus' eyes fixed on Mr.Borgin.

"You will give it willingly?" Remus could almost see the drool forming in Mr.Borgin's mouth.

"Yes I will do we have a deal?" Remus couldn't believe what he was about to do. Giving his blood to this man to sell, it would sell quicker than you could say quidditch. His blood; was tainted by the werewolf and therefore held special properties that were useful for certain dark magic. Werewolf blood was a rare item as not many were willing to part with it. It would add essence of the werewolf cunning, stamina, heightened senses and strength into the spell. It was against the law to deal in werewolf's blood as it is seen as a dark item but Remus needed that book and it was the only way he could get it. Remus did not know if Sirius would be furious at him for selling his blood to the enemy or proud that he did something 'against the rules'. It was only one vial and he could live with that.

"Deal" said Mr.Borgin and he went into the backroom again and returned with a vial and a knife.

Remus took a deep breath and braced himself for what was next. He took the blade and sliced along his hand. He did not let the burning of the knife show; the knife was made of silver, as he knew it would be. Silver is pure and would not contaminate the blood. He watched his blood drip into the vial; it was such a vibrant shade of crimson. It really was a small price to pay if he did manage to get Sirius back. He handed the full vial to Mr.Borgin who was licking his lips at the thought of the money he would make off of this. He handed the book to Remus and hoped he would return again. Remus stepped out of the shop and quickly shrank the book to fit inside his pocket and headed for home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe due to mature themes**

**Summery: A story of love loss pain and revenge, how far will Remus go to find his true love? Slash which is a male&male relationship. If you do not like do not read. Major spoilers for OotP and spoilers for PoA & GoF**

**A/N: My first fic and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3**

When he arrived home he cleared his desk of the previous night's mess and placed the book gently on it. He went into the kitchen to brew a fresh pot tea and see if he could scrape together a bite to eat. Not finding anything substantial to eat he placed the chocolate frog and Twiglets on the tray along with the tea. Once in his study he sat down and ate the chocolate frog before diving into this hopeful tome. His hope started to wane the first chapters were just rehashing what he already knew. As he ripped open the flavor challenged Twiglets he saw a passage that caught his eye.

"_The wolf is a cunning, intelligent creature, capable of out thinking hunters. It can teach you how to read the signs of nature in everything, how to pass danger invisibly, how to outwit those who would wish you harm, and how to fight when needed."_

Remus was intrigued that this culture had revered the wolf instead of feared it.

"_His body is one of the most powerful amulets: his skull, put near the house door will keep away other wolves and thieves; his tail and teeth protects from witchcraft. In the old days, when wolves were still common, they would leave a dead wolf in front of the house of the enemy as a warning ; epilepsy can be cured by eating three crow hearts and one wolf heart, with some particular magical flowers; a horse bitten by a wolf will become the fastest horse; a tooth, hanging from a horse or mule neck, will make the animal tireless; and as a last thing: if you want to know everything from a woman, even her deepest secrets, put three she-wolf milk drops on her neck while she is asleep."_

"Fascinating." That was all Remus could utter as he was spellbound by the book and oddly the Twiglets he kept shoving into his mouth.

"_A werewolf is exceptionally smart and strong, so traps and poisons won't work, much of the time. There are many ways to become a werewolf, be born on a full moon Friday, be born on Christmas Eve, sleep outdoors during a full moon and let the moonlight touch your face, drink from a wolf track, eat a wolf brain, wear wolf pelts or ask the boon of Airitech. _

_Hail, hail, hail great wolf spirit hail_

_A boon I ask thee, within the circle I have made_

_Make me a werewolf strong and bold _

_The terror alike of young and old._

_One Celtic tribe turned into wolves every seventh year._

_Airitech is the mother of wild animals. She gave birth to three daughters all of which were werewolves. They were slain by Cas Carach. She was enraged by this act. To her wolves especially werewolves were to be honored and worshipped, to harm them was to shun her and invoke her wrath. She is a daughter of the moon. She resides in the Other World. She is also a warrior ever protective of her charges especially the werewolf."_

Remus glanced at the drawing of Airitech and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a wolf pelt and had three wolves around her. He glanced at the image burned into his palm and it was the same. He was in awe that there was a goddess devoted to his kind; that thought the beast within him was a creature to be revered. Could his curse actually benefit him? Could he summon her and if he did could she, would she help him? Summoning higher powers was not something to be entered into lightly. There were risks. This would fall under 'dark magic' so it would be illegal and dangerous. Remus started chewing on his bottom lip, could he go through with this? Was he willing to give up everything? A werewolf caught using dark magic was sent to Azkaban for life.He pressed on a new fire burning inside him. He needed to find a summoning ritual.

He found what he was looking for and most of the requirements would be easy to obtain. He could make the amulet he needed, but one item would be hard to obtain, both mentally and physically. It was the blood of an enemy. Would he be willing to cross the line and do this, forcibly spill blood from another? Remus sat back in his chair, drank his tea, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He decided that whatever the consequences, whatever the cost it was worth it if he could get Sirius back home where he belonged.

Getting the blood of the enemy would be tricky. He knew whose blood he wanted but he couldn't just waltz into a death eater's home and take them away. This would require finesse, an ancient magic and a whole lot of luck. Well if he could pull this off he could do anything. He put on his robe and with a swish of his wand he disappeared.

Remus let out a small growl as he looked across the street to where #12 Grimmauld Place was hidden. He never wanted to set foot in there again after what happened. That place had brought so much pain to Sirius, he hated being locked up in his childhood home. He had tried to ease Sirius' pain but Albus kept sending him out on Order business. He should have refused Albus' requests but he always had to be the responsible one, the reliable one. He watched his best friend, his lover drown in the hell that was the noble and most ancient house of Black. With a heavy sigh Remus entered #12; he walked into the kitchen and saw Molly, Moody and Tonks sitting at the table. Remus bit his lip as everyone rose and embraced him saying how sorry they were for him and what a tragic loss it was. He knew they meant well but he hated hearing it. He thanked them and refused their offer of tea, stating that he needed to get some of Sirius' belongings. The others cast their eyes to the floor; of course Sirius would want Remus to have his things.

Remus made his way up the stairs and to the attic. Hopefully what he was looking for would be in there. He did not relish the thought of entering the attic who knows what was hidden away in there. Wand at the ready he slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. The air was musty and stale. Boxes littered the floor and dust covered everything. His hope rested in one of these boxes, it had to be here, and he had not seen it when they were cleaning up the other rooms, so it had to be here. He carefully opened the nearest box and sifted through the contents. Not having found what he was looking for he moved on to another box. He had looked into several and had found boxes that tried to bite off his fingers, nasty looking vials filled with who knows what and several picture frames. He peered into the next box of horrors when he noticed a tarnished silver box with the Black family crest on it. He took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around his hand. He removed the silver box and lifted its lid. A smile spread across his face as he saw the papers the box had concealed. His heart was racing as he thumbed through them. His breath hitched as his eyes fell upon the name Sirius Black. He pulled out the paper and stared at it. Sirius Black born July 5, 1960 is what was written on it but that wasn't what Remus was staring at. Below the date were foot prints and the sight made Remus' skin crawl. He remembered Sirius talking about this and how much it sickened him. Remus had told him that it was common for newborns to have their foot prints taken. Sirius just chuckled and stated that this was the noble and ancient house of Black and here when a child is born the foot prints are made with the infant's blood. Remus was mortified at the revelation. Sirius explained that it was a way to keep record of the blood line. Remus never really understood how sick and twisted the Black family was until he saw those tiny innocent foot prints made in blood. Remus took the paper and put it in his robe and quickly left the attic. He was glad that no one had gone looking for him; it would have been hard to explain why he was rummaging through boxes in the attic. He could see their faces if he had told them that he was after Sirius' 'birth certificate' so he could have a sample of his blood. Then again they may have chalked it up to a weird werewolf thing. He entered Sirius' room and proceeded to pack his things. Sirius' scent hit him like a tidal wave and he let himself drown in it. He would not cry he did not want the others to see him weak. When he was finished he walked down the stairs making as little noise as possible, he did not want to wake up that blasted portrait. He said his farewells and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus was busy getting things ready in his basement. He had a cot set up next to a far wall and a square table set up in the middle of the room. The table was covered in black cloth. With gloves he carefully placed a small silver cauldron in the center and four black candles marked the corners. Remus took a flat stone out of his pocket and wrote a name across it and placed it on the table. He also placed a mixture of herbs near the cauldron. He went over the spell in his head, it was based on an old magic similar in principle to the dark mark, it should work it would work. It was now or never. He placed his wand on the table and retrieved a dagger and Sirius' document. He lit the candles and placed the stone in the cauldron. He held the paper over the cauldron and pierced the footprint with the dagger. The foot print started to bleed and crimson droplets fell onto the stone.

"Anima ad anima (blood to blood)

Li convoco (I summon thee)

Anima ad Anima (blood to blood)

Ritorno qui (return to me)"

Remus took a mixture of chicory and dandelion and threw it in the cauldron.

He picked up his wand and held it at the ready. With a pop a figure appeared, who was rather dazed and confused as to how they arrived in a basement.

"Glad you could make it Bella." Before she could react Remus bound her in chains.

He took her wand and snapped it in two before placing her on the cot.

"What am I doing here half breed?" Shrieked Bellatrix as she struggled with her binds.

"You can scream all you want but I warn you I have more wards and charms on this house then you can possibly imagine. No one will hear you no one will come for you."

"Answer me! How did I get here? Why am I here in this hovel? I demand answers."

"You are not in a position to demand anything. But if you must know you are here because I wish it. I have use for you. I summoned you here using blood magic; with any Black blood I can summon any Black relation. It is actually very similar to the way Volde–"

"Do not speak his name you vile creature!" Bella shouted glaring at Remus.

"Do not interrupt. I suggest you shut up or do you really want to test my limits?" Remus' eyes bore into hers; he almost wished she would push him too far. She was a loathsome being who did not deserve his mercy.

"Still holding a grudge? Upset that I killed your mate? He was a filthy blood traitor, he did not deserve to walk this earth and if I could have killed him sooner I would have. My only regret is that his death was too quick and too painless. What's the point of bringing me here? You can't bring him back." Hissed Bella, she had wished she could have had the chance to torture her cousin a bit before killing him. She could see the half breed's reaction to what she had said. She laughed, she wasn't worried. Remus was always proper and always let Sirius do the fighting; there was nothing he could do to her.

Remus could feel his rage overflowing, the wolf wanted to rip her throat out. The wolf wanted to tear her limb from limb for what she had done. They wanted her dead, but she was still needed, she would get what was coming to her. He just needed to keep the wolf in check for a little bit longer. He walked over to her and looked her in the eyes. He wanted her to see into his eyes to see the wolf that hid within.

"That Bella dear that is precisely what I plan to do and to do so I need the blood of an enemy."

"You couldn't you do not have it in you. You are a tame creature and could not hurt a pixie. You are a lap dog." Bella laughed wondering how many buttons she could push.

"You think I am not capable of inflicting pain that I could not spill your blood?" He raised his wand and pointed it at her.

"Oh this is perfect! What are you going to do? Are you going to tickle me to death? All you are capable of is casting inferior spells. I do not fear you I pity you." She sat back and stared at Remus.

"What is it that you said to Harry at the Ministry? You need to really want to cause pain -- to enjoy it." He shortened the distance between them, "Crucio!" He watched as her body writhed in agony. Her screams echoed in the cellar. As her body continued to twitch he stood over her, "do you still have doubts as to my abilities or what I am willing to do?" A wicked grin spread across his face as he saw pain in Bella's eyes. He turned grabbed the cauldron and walked up the stairs.

Remus entered the kitchen and poured himself a double of fire whiskey. He hoped the drink would calm him down. He had come this far and wasn't about to let his anger ruin it. There was still much to be done. He placed the cauldron on the stove and turned on the burner. He couldn't believe he used an unforgivable on her, granted she deserved it but he had never even thought to use one before. Well might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg he thought. He searched through a drawer and took out four silver spoons and put them into the cauldron. He sighed, why did everything need to involve silver. Yes he knew silver was 'pure', was strongly associated with the moon and it enhanced and empowered one's psychic abilities and intuitive perception. He hated doing this delicate work wearing dragon hide gloves. He checked the cauldron and noted that the spoons were melting nicely. He went and retrieved a bag from the corner and emptied its contents on the table. When the silver spoons had melted he poured the liquid into a round mold and thoroughly cleaned the cauldron. Before the silver set he placed a small piece of hematite for grounding, a piece of jade for protection, a piece of fluorite for peace and a piece of lapis for power at the four points of the mold. He waited for it to harden and then fastened a cord to it. His amulet was now complete.

It was almost time to start the ritual. Remus sat on the edge of the bath tub and turned on the hot water. He added a few drops of pine oil to the water, pine helped with grounding, strength and cleansing. When the tub was full he turned off the tap and disrobed. He sank into the hot water leaned back and closed his eyes. He tried to shut out Bella's incessant cries for help. Daft woman wouldn't shut up he should have placed a silencing charm on her. He needed to focus; he went over the task before him. He went over the ritual and spell over and over again. He knew the steps, but kept thinking about the blood of the enemy. Would he really be able to go through with it? Well he did use an unforgivable already today so why should he worry about spilt blood? Would Sirius think less of him for what he was about to do? What will the Ministry do if they find out? Too late to

worry about it now will have to deal with it when the time comes. All that matters is getting Sirius back.

If this was the only way to do it then so be it. Sirius was worth it, he needed Sirius back and so did Harry. Sirius lost twelve years to Azkaban and did not deserve to have his life end this way. The full moon was only a few days away and for once Remus was glad. It would give him the added strength he needed for this venture. The wolf would not let him falter. Remus got out of the tub, dried off and dressed. He would change before the ritual.

Remus packed the items he would need into a bag and flung it over his shoulder. He headed into the basement. He stopped by the table and pointed his wand at it. He muttered a spell and quickly moved towards Bella.

"Get up it's time to go." He held out his hand to help her to her feet.

"I am not going anywhere with you."

Remus grabbed her by the arm and lifted her as if she weighed nothing. Bella tried to resist but against his heightened strength there was nothing she could do. He took her to the table and held her hand firmly on it while he grabbed it with his free hand. She tried to break free but couldn't, his hold on her was too strong. Remus thought it was funny how she tried to struggle; he looked weak but was far from it. His strength had always come in handy he remembered how shocked Sirius was when they used to wrestle. Soon he was jerked forward his feet left the ground and he was speeding forward. He could still feel Bella next to him as they were pulling onward. His feet hit the ground and he looked at Bella to see if she arrived safely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe due to mature themes**

**Summery: A story of love loss pain and revenge, how far will Remus go to find his true love? Slash which is a male&male relationship. If you do not like do not read. Major spoilers for OotP and spoilers for PoA & GoF**

**A/N: My first fic and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5**

They had landed in a clearing surrounded by lush trees. The clearing was void of vegetation; soft dirt claimed the area, a large flat boulder stood in the center. Remus dragged Bella to the boulder. He opened his bag and took out a vial of salt water and placed it on the boulder. The air carried a chill but that would not stop Remus. He stripped down to his boxers. He opened the vial and wet his index finger. He placed the finger on his forehead over the 'third eye' and traced a Celtic cross. He wet his finger again and drew a five pointed star over his heart. Lastly, he wet his finger and drew an inverted triangle connecting his nipples to his groin.

He took his black robe out of the bag and put it on. He removed a nine foot red cord and wore it as a belt. He tied several knots into the ends of the cord; these were seen as storage cells for energy. Starting in the east Remus visualized a circle going clockwise until he was back facing east. Here he knelt and placed a yellow candle for the element air and lit it. In the soft earth he drew the rune Luis for control, magic, protection, and vitality.

"Sono un falco su una scogliera" (I am a falcon on a cliff)

He walked to the south point in his circle. Here he placed a red candle for fire and lit it.

He drew the rune Fearn for protection, divination and intuition.

"Sono una rottura brillante del sole." (I am a shining tear of the sun)

He walked to the west point in his circle. He placed a blue candle for water and lit it. He drew the rune Nion for divineprocess, escape, fate, and spiritual inspiration.

"Sono una rottura brillante del sole." (I am a wind on the deep waters)

He walked to the north and placed a green candle for the earth and lit it. Tinne was drawn on the ground for courage, energy, growth, guidance, integrity, and justice.

"Sono un germoglio battaglia-intraprendente." (I am a battle-waging spear)

He walked back to the east and then to the boulder. Here he drew Idho for change life path, death, destiny, rebirth, and reincarnation.

"Sono un dio che regola la testa fuoco con fumo." (I am a god who sets the head afire with smoke)

He placed the cauldron on the boulder and added lit sage. He picked up a resistant Bella and laid her on the boulder. Night had fallen. The only light came from the candles and the waxing Gibbous moon. Remus stood near the boulder and took a deep breath. This was it, it was now or never. It all came down to this he could not back out now he had come too far, done too much. He closed his eyes and pictured Sirius, he smiled, he was doing this for Sirius and would not let him down. He would succeed or die trying. His death did not scare him. Without Sirius he was just wasting away. He took another deep breath and looked up at the moon.

"Il cerchio è limitato." (The circle is bound)

"Con protezione tutto l'intorno." (With protection all around)

"Fra i mondi mi levo in piedi." (Between the worlds I stand)

"Con protezione attuale." (With protection at hand)

Remus picked up the amulet he had made and held it towards the moon. He slipped it around his neck and under his robe and let it rest against his chest. He felt the burn of the silver on his skin but would not let it deter him.

"La protezione del lupo sente la mia richiesta." (Protector of the wolf hear my plea)

"Io trasmett voi questo goccia tre." (I send to you these drops three)

Remus took the dagger and sliced his hand. He held his wound to the moon and then held it over the cauldron. He let three drops of his blood fall onto the burning sage.

"Li invito chiedere un vantaggio." (I call on you to ask a boon)

"Mentre levandosi in piedi sotto la luna d'inceratura." (While standing under the waxing moon)

Remus lifted the dagger and held it towards the moon, then brought it down over Bella.

Bella's expression was filled with fear. No one had come for her; did they even know she was missing?

"Un'anima di una chi ha fatto il dispetto." (Blood of one who did spite)

"La vostra presenza qui da assicurare." (Your presence here to incite)

Remus moved the blade across her chest, making a deep incision. He ignored Bella's screams. He took the blood stained dagger and held it to the moon and then over the cauldron letting the blood drip in.

"Consecrate questo rite Airitech." (I consecrate this rite to Airitech)

"Qui può manifesta e benedice il suo bambino." (Here may she manifest and bless her child)

Remus held the dagger to the moon and then cut his hand again letting the blood drip into the cauldron.

"Li convoco." (I summon thee)

"Li convoco." (I summon thee)

"Li convoco." (I summon thee)

Remus looked around not sure what to expect. Did it work or was he placing too much faith in an ancient and forgotten magic. He saw nothing and heard only the chirping of the crickets. He could smell Bella's blood; it hung heavily in the air. Had he done everything for naught? Remus sank to the ground and felt tears slide down his cheeks. He was a fool to believe this would work. A fool to think he could get Sirius back. What was he going to do now? More importantly what was he going to do with Bella? Could he just let her go? Bloody hell what had he gotten himself in to? He let the tears flow he did not care anymore all hope was lost. He could hear Bella laughing.

"Fool did you really think that would work." Bella could feel the blood flowing across her skin. It was almost worth it to see the state Remus was in. She would get back at him the first chance she could. He would pay for what he had done to her and she would make

sure he would suffer. Maybe make him drink liquid silver? Maybe let him transform with an innocent nearby that would kill him. Weak fool.

Remus just stayed where he was and wept. He needed to compose himself so he could figure this mess out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe due to mature themes**

**Summery: A story of love loss pain and revenge, how far will Remus go to find his true love? Slash which is a male&male relationship. If you do not like do not read. Major spoilers for OotP and spoilers for PoA & GoF**

**A/N: My first fic and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6**

"Why have you summoned me?" A soft and soothing voice filled the air.

Remus looked up and saw a woman with a snow white wolf beside her. She looked young and was wearing a white flowing gown. On her back she wore a wolf's pelt with its head resting on top of hers. She had long ebony hair but her eyes fascinated Remus. He had never seen anyone with his eye color before, amber with flecks of gold. Her skin was pale and he thought she was magnificent. She radiated beauty and power. She smiled at him and in this moment he felt at peace and everything that had happened was forgotten. He was captivated by her presence.

"Why have you summoned me? It has been so long since I have walked this realm. I have been forgotten no longer of importance to these beings. I hate this world and what it has become. Then I heard the long forgotten call of one of my children and I had to come. Why did you call me here?"

Remus rose and bowed before her.

"I have called you here to ask a boon. I know I am in no position to ask but you are my only hope."

"Tell me what it is you seek and maybe I will grant you your boon."

"I, I ask you to return Sirius to me. He was sent through the veil, a gateway to the Other World. I-."

"I do not return the dead. Those who pass into the Other World do not return. How dare you ask this of me." Her soothing voice had disappeared. Remus could now add angered Goddess to the list of things he had to deal with. What a fine mess indeed.

"He was not dead when he passed through. He was only stunned, unconscious. He was not meant to pass into the other realm. He deserves to be returned. He is a brave man an honorable man. He had twelve years of his life stolen and has loved ones here who need him, and a cause that needs him. I beg of you please return him so he can live the life he was meant to. He has so much to offer this world. I would do anything for his return." Remus could not continue due to the lump in his throat.

"If he was not dead when he passed through than he can not choose his resting place, he can not find his peace. He is to wander with the lost souls, those condemned to an eternity of pain and suffering." She looked into Remus' eyes and saw pain and despair. Airitech's gaze bore into Remus trying to understand why this human was so important.

She did not like to see her kindred suffer. What she found within Remus was strength. He had been through many trials and hardships. He had gone to great lengths to summon her and it had cost him. She saw it in his eyes; he had crossed lines he never thought to before. His recent transgressions did not change who he was. She could see that he would carry these actions with him always. Taking in the air around him she also felt love. But the love she sensed was a burden and was causing him considerable pain. Both wolf and man were grieving the loss of their mate.

"This man, Sirius you called him, was you mate. I can feel the pain you are carrying. I can ease that suffering. I can release you from your bond to him. You will be free to seek another."

Remus could not believe what he was hearing. He just stood there and stared for what seemed an eternity. "I do not wish to find another. No one could replace Sirius."

"Why do you care so much for a human? The humans of this time are unworthy of respect or kindness. They hunt my kin. They think we are evil beasts to be destroyed. If they had their way you would never have existed. They have made you ashamed for who you are. I can see the self loathing you feel every time you look at the moon. You used to love the moon and now it repulses you. The moon that gave you a gift, made one of its children, which holds more power than you can imagine disgusts you. These humans did this to you. I am being asked to spare one who belongs to this race, I think not."

Remus could see the rage in her eyes; this was not going as he had planned. He started chewing on his bottom lip, took a deep breath and then looked Airitech in the eye with all the strength he could muster.

"It is true most humans would love nothing more than to see the world rid of my kind. Most think I am a dark creature a beast. Some see me only as the parts I have, useful for dark magic, but there are some who do not see me this way. Sirius never saw me as a beast. He saw me as a man and nothing more. Being a werewolf did not bother him; he saw it as an extension of who I was. He went to great lengths to help ease my monthly suffering. He along with others found a way to be with me when I transformed so I would not be lonely.

Through his actions I was able to experience the thrill of howling under the moon and running with a pack. Through him I felt acceptance, friendship, belonging and love. His love for me was, is the greatest thing I have ever known. He has the biggest heart I have ever seen and will do anything for those he loves. He would have died for me and I for him. This world lost a great man and I beseech you to bring him back. I would gladly trade my life for his; I would do anything to have him returned. There is so much for him to do here, he has a Godson that needs him and the Order needs him. I need him."

Remus took in a much needed breath and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He had not realized he was crying. He looked at her and hoped she could see what he was saying was truth.

Airitech regarded Remus she could see the truth behind his words. This fascinated her that a man had such a love for one of her own. He truly had to be a man among men. She walked over to Remus and ran her hand along his cheek, wiping away the tears that littered his face. She now shifted her focus towards Bella still bound on the boulder.

Bella had lost a lot of blood and was barely holding on to consciousness. Bella although in her weakened state was in awe of the goddess before her. But she could not help but be afraid as well. Would she be let go?

Airitech walked over to where Bella lay and gazed into her eyes.

"You are the one who sent Sirius through the veil." Bella just shook her head in agreement.

"He was your kin and you did this?'

"Yes he was a disgrace to his family. He chose a different path and ended up on the wrong side. I killed him and am proud to have rid him from the Black line. I was taken here against my will and demand to be released. My Lord will look for me and will seek revenge against those that wronged me here." Her voice was barely audible.

Airitech's eyes flashed with anger.

"You demand? You are in no position to do so. I find you to be grotesque. You would kill your own family for gain. You are nothing like Sirius. You can struggle all you like but your life is mine for the moment and there is nothing you or your Lord can do about it. Your Lord is nothing compared to me. He is nothing more than a parasite." She turned to Remus, "would you take her life in exchange for Sirius'? Right now a blade to the heart could you do it?"

Remus walked over and grabbed the dagger. He held it over Bella's heart. A million thoughts raced through his head. He tried to block out Bella's screaming. He could do this, couldn't he? Taking a life is taking a life even if it was Bella's life. Would Sirius be able to look him in the eyes again after he found out? Could Remus face himself? He had never killed anyone before. He took a deep breath and made to plunge the dagger into her heart. For Sirius he would do anything. He would and could live with the consequences.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe due to mature themes**

**Summery: A story of love loss pain and revenge, how far will Remus go to find his true love? Slash which is a male&male relationship. If you do not like do not read. Major spoilers for OotP and spoilers for PoA & GoF**

**A/N: My first fic and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7**

"Stop!" Remus froze at Airitech's word his heart was racing; sweat was beading on his skin. He was breathing heavily; he did not like the interruption. If he was going to do this he wanted to do it now and get it over with. He was afraid his conscious would take over and he would not be able to commit to the act and he would lose his chance to get Sirius back. His hand was trembling still holding the dagger over Bella's heart.

"If I need to kill her in order to get Sirius back I will. She is the reason he is gone, she doesn't have an ounce of good in her she deserves to die." Remus looked at Airitech waiting for her command to continue.

Airitech watched Remus. She could see the resolve etched upon his face. He would kill Bella, as he should she was an enemy. She knew that this act would cost him. He had never harmed another. Even in his wolf form she knew he took every precaution for the safety of others. He had a purity about him and killing Bella would taint that. She also knew he would do anything for his lost mate. However she did not want to cause Remus to lose that purity. She saw the love he held in his heart and could tell he was loved in return. He had summoned her. She thought she had been forgotten yet, he had awoken her. He was a werewolf one of her kin and as such was asking a boon from her.

"No I will not ask you to strike the fatal blow."

"No, I have to get Sirius back! I said I would and I will." Remus turned his gaze from Airitech to Bella. He looked her squarely in the eye and moved the dagger to her heart.

"I said no! I will not have you take her life." She watched as Remus' expression filled with defeat and despair. Airitech smiled at him. "Do not worry my child I will return Sirius to you. He is much more than just your mate, he has much left to offer. I will return him and take her in his place. She can spend the rest of eternity wandering among the lost and truly come to grips with the term suffering."

Remus could not believe what he heard. He was getting Sirius back and Bella was being sentenced to a life of suffering. He vaguely registered Bella's screams of protest. He opened his mouth to thank Airitech but he could not find the words. He just stood there with his mouth open. Airitech walked over to him and smiled.

"My child I hope you never have to take another's life. I want you to never have to experience that and certainly not by my request." She looked into his amber eyes and saw how grateful he was. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Never forget who you are."

And before Remus could tell her his gratitude she was gone. She was gone along with the wolf and Bella. Silence filled the air. His heart was pounding so hard, his eyes scanned the clearing hoping to find Sirius. It seemed an eternity had passed and he was starting to lose hope when he noticed a shadow among the trees.

"Sirius is that you?"

"Remus?"

Remus searched to find the source of Sirius' voice. He saw Sirius emerge from the trees and ran towards him. He had so many questions to ask Sirius but he simply caught his

face in both hands and kissed him. Sirius let out a half-sob, half-moan, and his hands tightened on Remus' robes. For a few moments Remus thought he was dreaming again. He was lost in the scent and warmth of his mate. All he could see or breathe was Sirius.

Sirius pulled out of the embrace and looked at Remus.

"What happened? How did I get back? Are you ok and how is Harry?"

Remus was unsure if he should tell him the truth but knew he could not lie. Sirius could always tell when he wasn't telling the truth. He took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Sirius the previous day's events all the while chewing on his bottom lip.

"Remus what were you thinking? How could you have done that? You used dark magic. You sold your blood to Mr. Borgin. You captured Bella and intended to kill her. You were going to kill another even if it was Bella. Did you think about what you would do if it had not worked? What if you get caught?"

Remus decided to end Sirius' questions with a kiss. He did not want the kiss to end. He thought he would never again feel these lips, feel the warmth of Sirius' body.

"I did what I had to get you back, Sirius. I was lost without you and would have done anything to get you back. If that had meant killing Bella I would have. In a heartbeat, I can not imagine living without you."

Sirius considered what had just been said.

"I can't blame you one bit. I would have done the exact same thing, in a heartbeat." Sirius smiled and drew Remus closer. He couldn't believe what Remus had done for him. He had rescued him from death. Whatever the consequences they would face them together. He was never going to leave Remus again.

"Let's go home luv we have to make up for lost time." With a wink and a smile he put his arm around Remus and they walked towards the trees. They were going home.

The End


End file.
